Garth
Garth is an Alpha wolf and the son of Tony, the leader of the Eastern Pack. He has flaming brown fur and hair, a cream colored underbelly, a strong and fit figure, and pine green eyes. Garth is friendly in many ways. Background Garth is born an alpha wolf of the Eastern Pack under his father Tony, his mate is Lilly, his sister-in-law is Kate and brother-in-law Humphrey. Bio Alpha and Omega Garth's father, Tony, met up with Winston, the leader of the Western Pack, to agree to unite their packs by marrying Winston's daughter Kate to Garth, and they could meet each other at the Moonlight Howl. He is not mentioned until Tony points out that 'his son Garth and Winston's daughter, Kate, would marry and unite the packs' he is not then seen until half way through the film at the moonlight howl, where he is standing on a rock with his chest out and a star shooting behind him, although this is the viewer's first sight of him, he appears to recognize Kate, however the film gives the impression they have never met, with Kate asking questions about his personality and seeming surprised when she over-hears Tony and Winston speaking of their marriage, however, this could be due to Kate's way of telling Garth from the others by saying "I'm sure we'll know when we see him"; Garth could have been also using this to guess who Kate was. Garth does indeed meet Kate at the Moonlight Howl, showing himself to be kind of a jock as he's into fitness. But when he howls, Kate is mortified by how bad he is as Garth's howl is so bad it makes birds drop out of the sky in mid-flight. Kate excuses herself to get a drink of water, Garth nervously saying he'll be waiting for her but he seems to know he blew it. Kate darts off like a speeding bullet. When news of Kate's disappearance reaches the Eastern Pack, Tony confronts Winston and during the conversation Winston's other daughter, Lilly, offers to show Garth around until Kate gets back, to which Garth agrees. Garth and Lilly get to know each other more, as Lilly does a few impressions of turtles to make Garth laugh and he in turn shows her a few moves he worked on from his alpha training. He tries to teach Lilly but her lack of self-confidence leads her to embarrassing herself in front of him, but he doesn't think of it that way as he brushes Lilly's fur out of her eyes and compliments how beautiful her eyes are. When night falls, Lilly helps Garth improve his howl to the point where birds dance along to his howling, as Garth and Lilly develop feelings for each other. But then Garth notices his family approaching and sends Lilly away, fearing for her safety. When Tony notices Lilly leaving, he berates his son for howling with an omega and proclaims they're going to take the valley. But before any fight can take place, Kate, along with Humphrey arrive in the nick of time to prevent a war, and Kate agrees to marry Garth to unite the packs; much to Humphrey's sadness. As Garth turns to leave, he notices a heartbroken Lilly, and feels sad as well. When the marriage comes, Kate and Garth go through the mating ritual but at the final step, Kate backs out, much to Garth's joy, however he recovers himself to say, "You can't?" in a surprised tone, perhaps this is due to the fact he doesn't want to hurt Kate's feelings, or because he doesn't want his father to know. Then, Tony demands to know why Kate refuses to marry his son, to which she replies, "Because..because..I fell in love with an omega?" Tony refuses to believe it, but Kate admitting her true feelings gives Garth the courage to admit he too fell in love with an omega also:Lilly! Tony, in outrage and offense, declares war (this is re-used animation from Kate's dream, without the red hue) but the fight between the packs is cut short by a stampede of caribou but Tony and Winston are unable to get out of the way and are forced to run to avoid getting trampled. Kate and Humphrey meet up and race to save them. So Humphrey sees a log sled and uses it as a shield of sorts to protect them. However, Kate ends up getting trampled seemingly to death, leading Humphrey to lead both packs to howl a requiem for her. Kate awakens and she and Humphrey admit their love while Winston and Tony agree to unite the packs under a marriage between Garth and Lilly, and lifting the ban between alphas and omegas, much to both Garth and Lilly's joy. As the packs, now united as one, howl at Howling Rock, Garth howls beautifully, with a blue bird singing backup, and is complimented by his new mate, Lilly, whom he nuzzles lovingly under the full moon. Personality Garth, at first, seems like an arrogant alpha jock, but really he's a good-hearted young wolf and can be seen as a better person than his father. Garth is a very skilled alpha, physically fit, but initially he has the worst howl of any wolf (so bad it makes birds drop out of the sky in mid-flight) and he knows it. Garth acts confident to try and hide his insecurities about his howling but it does in fact bother him, and a reason his howling was terrible might have been he was trying too hard. Garth is a nice wolf and likes to laugh, seen by how he enjoyed Lilly's impersonations and kindly tried to teach her some of his moves to build up her confidence to the point of wearing her fur back (which led to him complimenting her beautiful eyes). In turn, Lilly gave Garth the confidence to howl while also helping him improve his howling skills to the point where birds flew around him to enjoy his howling; This cemented the mutual feelings of love Garth and Lilly shared for each other. Still, Garth does have a sense of duty as an alpha wolf, as he agreed to marry Kate to unify their packs, although it did go against his heart as he loved Lilly, but when Kate backs out of the marriage and is brave enough to admit she fell in love with an omega, it gives Garth the confidence he needs to admit to his father he too fell in love with an omega, Lilly. Garth is a great muscular and a really fit Alpha with a bit of an arrogant streak some times. He is quite a leader type, showing a few skills of a future leader. He loves to. show show off most of the time! He loves to show off a lot in front of others, like the time when he shows off his training, lifting up a very heavy log with his back, and showing his new move for stalking prey for Lilly. He also tries to act as if his howl were great in front of Kate. Garth is also quite soft at times, showing sensitivity to Lilly and others. Appearance Garth is a slender and muscular Alpha wolf with flaming brown color fur and hair with cream underside, has pine green eyes and shown to be big and tall (greater than Humphrey). Trivia *Garth's name has several meanings: **English:A variant of Gareth. **Norse:Defender. **Scandinavian:Garden. **Swedish:Protector. *Both Garth and his eventual brother-in-law Humphrey spoke the same line interference to their eventual mates: "Sounds good to me!" In Humphrey's case, agreeing to repopulate with Kate, and Garth agreeing to Lilly showing him her family's territory, which led to their falling in love. *As Humphrey named Garth ' Barf'. The meaning of barf is the matter ejecting in vomiting. Maybe thats why Humphrey had call his name from his jealousy *Kate ditches Garth when she hears his howl but later Lilly teaches him how to howl properly. *It is possible that Garth still succeeded in uniting the packs at the end of the movie, albeit with Lilly, as she is part of Kate's family. *Curiously, Garth does not appear at any point on the Blue-Ray and DVD Main Menu when all the other main characters, and a few minor characters do, probably because he is part of the Eastern Wolf Pack. Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Husband Category:Wolves Category:Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Characters